Quiproquo
by Noezuka
Summary: Lorsque Ciel devient légèrement paranoïaque et crois que son majordome prépare un mauvais coup. Tandis que l'attitude inhabituelle de Ciel pousse Sebastian à faire des recherches sur le comportement de son adolescent de maître. Comment ça ils se sont mal compris ! (Cette fiction n'est ni shônen-ai ni yaoi ! C'est juste humoristique !)


Cela faisait quelques jours que Ciel Phantomhive tournait en rond. Même les domestiques le fuyaient. Il n'y avait que Sebastian qui pouvait l'approcher. Et encore, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix ! Au vu de l'humeur massacrante du jeune Comte, Sebastian aurait préféré rester dans sa cuisine plutôt que de subir son courroux ! Il en avait eu des maîtres avec des caractères difficiles pourtant ! Mais jamais il n'était tombé sur une tête cramée comme celle de son maître. Il ne savait même pas qu'un humain pouvait être aussi obstiné à broyer du noir au lieu de se soulager et de dire ce qui n'allait pas ! Pourtant, il avait bien essayé de lui soutirer quelques informations, mais rien n'y avait fait. Foi de Sebastian, il n'y avait pas plus têtu que Ciel Phantomhive !

De son côté, Ciel ne se pensait pas si désagréable. A vrai dire, il pensait que ses domestiques étaient fatigués ou de mauvaise humeur. Ou quoique ce soit d'autre. De toute manière, il s'en moquait sincèrement et il avait autre chose à penser ! Ce qui le faisait douter, en vérité, c'était le comportement de son majordome. Celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de le questionner (et il fallait voir les questions délirantes qu'il osait poser !). Alors Ciel avait pensé que Sebastian préparait un mauvais coup. Il avait sûrement invité Elizabeth sans son accord et voulait savoir quand il serait libre pour mettre à exécution son plan diabolique ! Il fallait qu'il agisse et vite ! Et surtout, il fallait trouver une manière intelligente de détourner son majordome de son idée ! Soit il s'organisait un emploi du temps de ministre jusqu'au mois prochain voir celui d'après (pas que sa cousine soit têtue ! C'est juste qu'elle avait du mal à abandonner une idée quand elle avait élue domicile dans sa tête !), soit il suivait furtivement son majordome pour connaître précisément la date sa mort ! Enfin, la date de la venue de sa cousine ! Oui, il était un Phantomhive ! Et un Phantomhive ne pensait pas de la sorte de sa fiancée ! Bref, le suivre faisait un peu enfantin cependant. Mais Ciel aurait tout donné plutôt que de travailler comme un acharné pendant deux mois à cause d'une intuition ! Donc il choisit l'option la moins mature et décida de suivre Sebastian. Et ce n'était pas s'abaisser au niveau d'un enfant, c'était faire preuve de sagesse ! Nuance !

Quant à Sebastian, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître le suivait partout depuis deux jours. Surtout qu'il n'était pas discret. En même temps, il aurait pu être le plus discret de tous les humains sur Terre qu'il l'aurait malgré tout entendu et vu. Il n'était pas un démon pour rien ! Enfin, que son maître le suive le perturbait quelque peu. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas appeler le médecin de famille de monsieur. Celui-ci avait été d'une humeur dévastatrice pendant quelques jours puis il s'était mis à devenir agréable et poli avec son majordome, mais pas avec les autres domestiques, ce qui laissait à penser que monsieur avait une idée derrière la tête. Et cela inquiétait légèrement Sebastian. Oui pas de quoi fouetter un chat… un chien ! On ne fouette pas un chat voyons ! Donc, il avait juste peur de devoir faire quelque chose d'un peu humiliant suite à un ordre de son maître. Mais jamais il ne lui dirait ! Sinon il n'aurait plus qu'à mettre sa dignité au placard pour quelques siècles ! Toujours est-il qu'il n'était pas tranquille et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour voir son maitre se cacher au dernier moment de sa vue (enfin pas complètement mais il ne fallait lui faire remarquer, il était trop susceptible pour ça !). Sebastian en était venu à se demander si ce n'était pas un vulgaire jeu de jeune humain. Même si ce n'était pas le genre de monsieur de jouer à des jeux de son âge, peut être avait-il un coup de blues ! Comment les humains appelaient ce jeu déjà ? Ah oui ! Cache-cache !

Ciel Phantomhive se demandait ce que faisait Sebastian de ses journées. Il avait remarqué que le manoir était d'une propreté étincelante depuis que le majordome avait pris en main la propriété. Mais cela faisait quatre jours qu'il le suivait et il n'avait pas trouvé son majordome si appliqué que ça ! Peut être que les autres domestiques travaillaient plus qu'il ne le pensait finalement ! Enfin, Sebastian faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais pas aussi vite que Ciel l'aurait pensé, et surtout il le pensait plus consciencieux que ce qu'il avait pu voir ! Il lui arrivait souvent de s'arrêter et de réfléchir durant plusieurs minutes. Ciel ne savait pas à quoi il réfléchissait, mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu, il était convaincu qu'Elizabeth ne viendrait pas. Sinon son majordome aurait été plus occupé. Mais son attitude laissait penser qu'il préparait quelque chose malgré tout. Et Ciel n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Alors il décida que le soir même il en parlerait avec son majordome lorsqu'il le préparerait à dormir. Après tout, s'il lui ordonnait, il serait obligé de dire toute la vérité. D'ailleurs Ciel s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Sebastian ne cessait de penser à son bocchan. Il avait observé le comportement de l'enfant et il fut surpris lorsque Ciel arrêta de le suivre dans la matinée. Il se posa tout un tas de question. Il avait déduit qu'il ne jouait pas à cache-cache. Il n'y avait aucune bonne raison pour que son maître le suive. Il faisait du très bon travail. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dit ou fait des choses irrespectueuses. Mais il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris les subtilités de la susceptibilité de son contractant. Au final, après s'être mentalement repassé la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, il n'avait rien trouvé à se reprocher. Alors il avait compris que quelque chose tracassait son maître. Il avait donc passé ses nuits dans la bibliothèque du manoir pour trouver ce qui pouvait tourmenter son jeune maître. Et, la nuit dernière, il était tombé sur un livre parlant de l'adolescence. Puis il avait constaté que son maître était dans cette tranche d'âge grâce à la préface du livre qui expliquait à partir de quel âge les changements physiques et hormonaux survenaient. De plus, son comportement étrange avait un chapitre explicatif ! Le démon avait été ravi d'avoir des explications claires sur le comportement de monsieur. Mais ce qu'il avait lu l'avait complètement retourné. Il ignorait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son maître, et l'aperçu qui l'en eu lui fit un peu peur. Il allait devoir employer les grands moyens pour soulager son maître de ses tourments.

* * *

Le soir venu les deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent comme tous les soirs dans la chambre de Ciel. Il faisait déjà nuit à cause de cet hiver qui n'en finissait pas, et malgré une heure raisonnable, la chambre était éclairée par le chandelier du démon. Il alla allumer les autres sources de lumières de la chambre pendant que le maître des lieux s'asseyait sur son lit et retirait lui-même son nœud et sa veste puisqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait. C'est ainsi que Sebastian ne sût plus quoi faire lorsqu'il vit son maître torse nu. Et il ne pût empêcher les extraits du livre pour adolescent qu'il avait lu revenir à ses esprits. Alors il s'accroupit devant son bocchan qui reprit subitement ses esprits et le regarda en rougissant. Confirmant les suppositions du démon. C'est alors que Ciel prit la parole.

« - Sebastian, as-tu quelque chose de prévu pour moi dans les semaines qui viennent ? »

Le démon resta surpris de la question implicite de son maître. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si direct avec lui ! Peut être s'était-il mentalement préparé depuis ces quelques jours où il le suivait ? Il faudrait qu'il retourne lire d'autres livres sur l'adolescence ! Alors le majordome fit ce qu'il pensait le mieux pour répondre à la question de son bocchan. Il s'approcha doucement de lui alors que Ciel ouvrait de grands yeux surpris. Le fait que son majordome réfléchisse si souvent ces derniers jours voulaient dire qu'il réfléchissait à comment l'embrasser ?!

Et pendant que les deux agitaient leurs cervelles pour trouver des réponses, leurs lèvres se touchèrent tendrement. Le démon se contenta d'un baiser chaste. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son maître. Aussi, lorsqu'il se recula quelques secondes plus tard, il fût très surpris de voir son maître rougir furieusement et toucher ses lèvres avec ses doigts fins tandis qu'il arborait un air choqué. Sebastian se demanda si le maître avait apprécié et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Ciel parla d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« - Mais … Mais pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Sebastian ? Je t'avais juste posé une question !

- Mais, maître, vous n'avez envie de sexe ?

- QUOI ?! »

C'est à ce moment là que le majordome démoniaque se demanda si le livre qu'il avait lu disait vrai. Il avait bien lu un passage sur les sautes d'humeurs des adolescents mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son bocchan refusait de laisser un peu ses instincts s'exprimer. Il demanda donc.

« - Vous n'avez pas envie de moi ?

- Mais non ! D'où te vient cette idée absurde ?! Je suis trop jeune pour faire des choses pareilles !

- Dommage… ça aurait pu être agréable …

- PARDON ?!

- Excusez mon impertinence monsieur. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m'avez vous suivi durant quatre jours après avoir été exécrable avec moi dans ce cas ?

- Mais parce que je croyais que tu préparais un mauvais coup ! Je ne voulais pas que tu invites Elizabeth et je voulais m'assurer que je ne devrai pas encore faire quelque chose de dégradant durant une mission !

- Oh ! »

Ils comprirent au même moment le sens profond du quiproquo. Et pour la première fois depuis que le démon avait passé son contrat avec le comte, il rougit. Tout comme Ciel qui pouffa de rire. Pour la première fois lui aussi depuis qu'il avait accepté de vendre son âme.

Visiblement, ils s'étaient très mal compris !


End file.
